


Renaissance Faire

by goldenwolfrose



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Wanted, F/F, Fluff, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Renaissance Faires, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwolfrose/pseuds/goldenwolfrose
Summary: I suck at summaries, I swear the fic is better than the summary.Patterson had seen a flyer a few months ago for a Renaissance Faire but figured she'd never get to go because of work. After a long case, Weller randomly gives the team a long weekend off. Patterson knows she wants to go and taking the girl she's just started dating would make the trip even better. Jane and Patterson think no one knows about them but maybe they are wrong?Fluff ensues





	Renaissance Faire

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic totally came out of a little in character texting with my Jane and spawned into a whole one-shot. Now that I'm done I could maybe write more (though I have no plans to right now) and also totally realized this could tie into the Jane/Patterson work in progress I have going. 
> 
> Not beta read so I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I'm always open to anyone who's interested in beta-ing though.
> 
> Comments got me to pick up writing fan fic's again, and make me so incredibly happy, so comments are great, kudos are amazing too.
> 
> Check out my other work in progress fics, and come say "HI" on my tumblr--goldenwolfrose.tumblr.com

The team sat in the conference room waiting for Weller to return from his call with the director. This last tattoo had been more challenging to solve that some of the others and stopping the plot the tattoo talked about meant the team was exhausted.

Swinging the door open in typical Weller fashion, he stood at the entrance and surveyed his team. Weller had been pretty sure before coming in that he was going to give the team the weekend off, but looking at the faces of his family, his decision becomes final.

After making eye contact with each of the members of his team Weller puts his hand out, “Work phones!” he demands, “pass them in.”

A loud groan escapes from the various members of the team, at the thought of being without their phones even though each of them has gripped them in the past.

Raising an eyebrow, “You’re not fired” Weller explains, “We’re all just taking the weekend off. No phones.” He takes a moment to grab the rest of the phones, which are now more willingly being given up before continuing.

Last of the phones collected a bit of a smile on his face, “I’m going to Colorado,” Weller mentions, “spend the weekend with Bethany. Everyone relax.”

With the announcement that he’s going to Colorado, Weller grabs the conference room door and heads to his office to call Allison.

The rest of the team is left staring at each other and the retreating form of their boss, clearly expecting this to be a joke. When Weller doesn’t return a few minutes later, Zapata and Reade start animatedly talking to each other, clearly making some sort of plans together.

Watching Reade and Zapata, Patterson swivels in her chair towards Jane and finds the other woman fiddling her hands clearly uncertain. Quickly, Patterson slides her chair over and bumps against Jane’s arm.

Trying to be sensitive, “You ok Jane?” Patterson calmly asks resting her hand on Jane’s arm.

It had only been a few weeks since Patterson finally got the nerve up to ask Jane on a date, and even less since they actually realized they were dating so Patterson was still uncertain as to what was acceptable in terms of closeness. Between the rest of the team not knowing about them yet, and just the newness of their relationship, Patterson did not want to overstep any boundaries. Glancing back across the table towards Zapata and Reade she sees that they are still engrossed in their planning and are not paying them any attention.

Feeling a little more confident, Patterson starts sliding her hand up and down Jane’s arm hoping to calm her ‘girlfriend’ down.

Slowly Patterson’s touch works its way past the panic that had taken over Jane’s brain and Jane rests her hand on top of Patterson’s squeezing slightly.

A small smile, “Yeah” Jane tentatively starts, “Just with the weekend off, I was scared I’d be stuck inside the apartment all weekend with nothing to do and that terrified me.”

Clearly seeing a small frown on Patterson’s lips, Jane tries to change the conversation a little and notices how animatedly Reade and Zapata are talking about some sort of adventure they want to take this weekend.

Stroking Patterson’s hand with the tips of her fingers Jane wonders, “I see they’ve got plans” motioning towards the other two people in the room before returning her attention to Patterson and looking into her eyes, “What about you? What plans does the tech-savvy nerd have?”

From anyone else, she would at least try to be mock offended but Jane had been to her house and even though they haven’t been dating long, Patterson knows she can’t protest being called a nerd.

Between the obviously panicked response Jane had to the thought of being home alone all weekend, and the fact that they were dating, Patterson has a brilliant idea, and she just hopes Jane will go along with it.

Months back Patterson had sort of planned going to the Renaissance Faire that was coming to town, which just happened to include this weekend. Of course, working for the FBI and the way the team’s cases went, she had only vaguely planned her outfit and even being able to go. Now that they had the entire weekend free, the joy of being able to go was already getting her excited.

Back when she had first thought about the faire, she and Jane were only friends and Patterson doubted that she could talk the beautiful woman into going. Now though, they were dating and Patterson knew it would probably still be a tough sell, she was a bit more optimistic.

Clearly nervous, “Well hun….” Patterson begins quietly and then suddenly realizes what she had just said, and while she was certain she had been quiet enough, Patterson still looked over her shoulder to make sure neither of them was going to end up with a barrage of questions. Seeing that the other two people were still engrossed in their own conversation, Patterson continues, “….I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me this weekend.”

Jane didn’t miss the little slip-up or the fact that Patterson didn’t try to fix what she had said. When Jane was with Weller, she tried calling Weller pet names and they just never felt right. Even when Weller would call her a pet name, Jane just sort of shrugged and took it for something she was supposed to like. Now that she was with Patterson, Jane found her stomach fluttering at the simple pet name Patterson had just used for her.

While Jane isn’t certain she wants to say yes without knowing what the blonde has in store for her, she does slide her fingers between Patterson’s and interlaces their fingers together.

It’s a quiet question, “Oh. What do you have in mind?” Jane wonders aloud.

Biting her lip a little, Patterson glances around the room finally settling her eyes on the clock above Jane’s head.

Tentatively, “Well” Patterson begins slowly, “I really wanted to go to something a few months back.”

Dragging her eyes away from the clock and back to her girlfriend’s inquisitive face, finding a new confidence in the way Jane is looking back at her she adds, “And I want to share it with you.”

There is no way Jane can avoid the little blush that burns across her ears and the way her eyes cast down towards the ground hearing how much Patterson wants to be with her. Being with Weller it wasn’t that Jane didn’t feel wanted, it’s just with Patterson Jane hears it and see’s it all the time.

Squeezing their interlaced fingers tighter Jane quirks her head at Patterson encouraging the other woman to continue.

Feeling a little more at ease, “There’s this Renaissance Faire,” Patterson begins before pausing trying to read Jane’s reaction noticing that Jane isn’t running for fear yet, “and we should go.”

Opening her mouth slightly, before closing it again, Jane wonders to herself exactly what she is getting herself into. She wants to spend the time with Patterson, but she’s not sure if she’s the Renaissance Faire kind of person.

Not really sure what to say, Jane, settles on the obvious response, “Well I don’t know if I’d like it?”

The apprehension and uncertainty Patterson sees written across Jane’s features is completely endearing to the blonde. There had been other relationships Patterson had been in where the other person just feigned interest in her interests and it always made Patterson feel bad. But seeing the way Jane is nervous but willing to be interested in the things Patterson likes means the world to her.

Trying to reduce Jane’s apprehension Patterson wiggles her fingers against Jane’s and smiles brightly, “Come on it’ll be fun Jane. How do know you won’t like it if you don’t try?”

There’s a slight tease to Patterson’s response and it makes Jane feel better, trying to match the energy Jane can feel radiating off Patterson, “Okay you know what I will try it for you.”

Failing to contain her excitement Patterson wiggles a little in her seat, clearly happy that Jane will go with her to the Faire.

Of course, Patterson and Jane have failed to notice that Reade and Zapata have been watching them interact using their animated discussion to hide their glances they sent across the conference room. Somehow the pair of women also seem to miss the $50 that Reade slides across the table towards Zapata or her response of ‘told you’.

There’s a quiet barely audible noise that Patterson makes before wondering, “Does that mean I can get you dressed up too?” Patterson asks overly excited, “It’s not a ren faire if you don’t dress up.”

At first, Jane wants to say that she won’t dress up, there are some things she’s not sure she is willing to do. But, the hopeful smile the Jane sees stretched across Patterson’s face convinces her that maybe she should try it, if for no other reason than to keep seeing that smile.

Sighing overly exaggeratedly, “You can get me any way you want me darlin’,” Jane teases before she realizes just how flirty that came across. There’s a moment Jane wonders if she should flirt a little bit less, but the flushed look on Patterson’s face makes her want to do it more.

Dropping her voice a lit lower while running her other hand faintly across the top of Patterson’s, Janes teases “I would dress up as magically as you would like me.”

At first, Patterson is just stuck on the way Jane responded, she’d never seen Jane flirt that obviously with Weller and if it weren’t for Zapata the two women would probably still be dancing around each other ignoring the subtle flirting from afar.

Eventually, Patterson’s mind catches up to her mouth and even though she wants to be just as flirty with Jane, her excitement takes precedence, “Oh my gosh yes!” Patterson joyfully wiggles, “I could make you a princess….or a knave…or a knight”

Jane is most definitely certain that she does not want to be a princess or a knave and she knows that her face probably grimaced at their very mention. The idea of being a knight though sounds appealing and Jane nods her head to Patterson and makes a pleased little noise, not wanting to interrupt the happiness she sees in Patterson’s features.

Realizing that Jane is open to dressing as a knight, Patterson can’t help but swoon a little on the inside. While Patterson would never think of herself as a typical girl, there is something sort of appealing of the thought of Jane saving her. Maybe it was because of the countless times Jane had already saved her but no matter why Patterson could feel her cheeks warm at the thought.

This time Patterson is able to find her flirty voice and swoons her free hand dramatically to her head, “You could rescue your fair maiden.”

Chairs scrape against the floor, at the over exaggerated conversation being had between Jane and Patterson, as Reade and Zapata can’t take the sweetness they are seeing across the room from them.

For a moment, Jane releases her fingers from Patterson’s and starts to pull away, but that stops when Zapata teasingly sighs, “We know you guys. Have fun being nerds.”

A soft chuckle escapes from Patterson’s lips as she pulls Jane’s hand closer to her own and tightens her grip on the other woman’s hand. Jane’s face reddens at the gentle way Patterson has pulled her closer and the teasing look she notices on Reade and Zapata’s faces.

Deciding in the moment, Jane leans across the little bit of space between her and Patterson and places a gentle kiss on the blonde’s lips. It isn’t much of a kiss but in front of the other two, it gets the desired response and they mumble something about ‘gross’ and make a hasty retreat from the conference room.

Pulling away from Patterson’s lips, Jane rests her head on the blonde’s forehead, before wondering, “So where am I getting knights clothes?”


End file.
